The Energy of Battle
by UsefulCriticOfGeniusFanfiction
Summary: What goes through the head of the small when he dares to fight the colossal? My first attempt. A pure action scene to gauge my skills and learn more before I start on bigger projects.


His opponent was much bigger than him, but he'd faced big guys before and won. He'd have to use his greater speed and agility to wear down his foe before moving in close to finish him off.

Analysis finished, he waited, keeping his breathing calm and deep.  
The roar of the crowd and the flashing of lights faded as his focus intensified, twitching ears listening for just one thing.  
"BEGIN!"  
The ground exploded where he had once stood, but he was already moving, launching himself forward before the giant creature could recover. With a burst of speed, he leaped and ran up his foe's disproportionately long arms for a lightning-fast strike to the head, though it had little effect on the creature's rock-like skull.

He sprang back, narrowly avoiding the giant's sweeping arm as it tried to swat the small fighter away. Landing, he had to quickly step back from the crushing foot bearing down on him. Before he could charge back in, his opponent began to fire rocks at him in quick succession. Heart pounding, he moved. Left to dodge the first, then a jump and flip to clear the next. The third was aimed to hit him in mid-jump though, impossible to dodge.  
A quick burst of power sprang forth from the small creature, shattering the stone to bits as he hurtled through the resulting dust cloud.  
Infusing his tail with power as he flipped forward, it began to glow and strengthen until it was as strong and heavy as a sword. Bringing the tail in front of him to slam into his opponent's chest, then uncoiling and springing back away a moment before the two giant hands of his opponent came crashing together where he was a moment before, the shockwave of air propelling him even farther from his opponent than he originally planned. "_He's fast for his size,_" the smaller creature realized as he gyrated in midair to land on his paws, "_but not as fast as me!_" he thought as, with a pulse of power into his body, he charged back in, trailing light behind him.

Only to have to jump out of the way as the ground erupted in front of him, dirt and rocks ripping apart, the very stones responding to his opponents will, as it utilized its innate power to form a loose wall between the two of them, then blasted the stones back at the small fighter in a wave of destruction that would surely end the fight if the lightweight creature took even one solid hit. In a moment he reversed direction, matching the speed of the rocks as the gaps between them widened, then backflipping over and behind the lowest one, performing a half twist in midair to land headfirst.

Then was nearly hit by a larger rock he saw only a moment before it was too late. With a skip to the left he dodged, then shot forward to dodge the two rocks coming from each side to smash him between them. Finally clear of the barrage he focused again on his opponent, whose eyes began glowing red as he took a second to carefully aim his next shot. The small fighter's mind raced as he closed in. "_He's trying to keep me at a distance. He knows I'm best in close quarters._"

Surprisingly, the speedy fighter curved away from his head-on attack run. Turning as he began to unleash an ongoing weak pulse of energy, slightly stinging his opponent and disrupting his careful aim. Then, calling on more of his internal power, he increased his speed and formed a corona of energy on his fur, all the while continuing to release the wave of energy from his small form. As the larger opponent resumed his barrage, the glowing fighter blasted through, the shockwaves of his impromptu shield making the rocks glance off amid showers of sparks.

Charging inside the monster's guard, he slammed into its right leg with his left shoulder and foreleg. The energy field compressed and protected him from the main impact, but enough got through to slam him forward and to the right several feet, forcing the now bruised fighter to contort frantically in mid-air to land at an angle and absorb the lateral force, launching off again immediately after to put more distance between him and the rocks that were already coming in retaliation. Glancing back, the fighter was satisfied to see his gambit had paid off, with the hulking monster favoring his cracked leg and seeming reluctant to follow beyond pivoting on his unhurt limb.

"_Now for the follow-up_." The small creature thought as he jinked right to avoid the first rock from the renewed barrage, wincing as his protesting left foreleg nearly made him take that potentially devastating hit. Curving into a sideways approach, he picked up speed and began to release a new type of energy that seized the rolling waves of energy and light streaking off him and formed it first into crude shapes, then more defined figures that nearly matched him in overall appearance. The light clones maintained a constant speed, but began to change course. Left, right, and straight ahead in simple weaving patterns that relied almost entirely on their sheer speed to confuse the eyes of the great beast and prevent it from picking out the real progenitor.

Illusion complete and having charged behind the creature, the scheming fighter doubled back when he judged there was enough distance. then began to charge for the sloping ledge it had spotted earlier in the nearby cave that was so crucial to his plan, all the while directing power into his tail, making it once again stronger, heavier, and well suited to bludgeoning.

Enraged, yet reluctant to stamp the ground and risk hurting it's leg more, the minor colossus settled for forming a semi-circle wall of rocks between his outstretched arms and blasting them out from it, the rocks and exploding shrapnel ripping through and destabilizing the energy forming the copies, revealing his little enemy's deception. Frustrated, the earthen-being raised his arms, forming a great boulder above him as his eyes glowed red, seeking a certain hit on the opponent he believed was hiding from him.

At the same moment, the speedster blitzed back up the ledge, rising 30 feet above the ground in the time it took for his tail to harden again. His muscles bunched, and he sprang out. Arcing down, he snapped out a flash of energy to his opponent's head, disrupting its focus, then he curled and flipped as he fell to slam his tail into the boulder, breaking it from the giant's grip and letting gravity bring it down on its head as he forcefully uncoiled his body, shoving himself back into the air and into a new section of the wall. He scrambled for grip, latching his claws into tiny fissures of the rock surface. Then the cave shook.

The giant had stumbled! hurt leg giving out from the impact and finally slamming into the wall at the cave's large mouth, shaking dust and rocks down around him, and dislodging the fighter's precarious hold.

In the span of a second the behemoth slams the ground, creating a momentary rift below the falling fighter to trap and crush him.

Reacting without thought the fighter flings all the energy he can muster into the already ripped ground, causing it to explode into chunks that fly all around him. Nearing the floor, and relying upon the speed of actions that can't even form in his consciousness before he's done them, he shoves aside one nearby chunk, then another, and another, gyrating with each impact to be ready for the next as he turns his downward drop diagonal, clearing the rift and finally landing he tucks into a high-speed, bruise-inducing roll.

Wincing, he springs up. "_This wasn't the plan,_" Flashed through him, followed by goosebumps as he realized he'd let the monster get too close. Forcing his bruised muscles to move and his tired lungs to draw in precious air, he looked back to see the golem's great fist swinging at him like a golfer's drive. He tried, but couldn't avoid it entirely. A second before getting clipped he leaped, changing a brutal punt into a not-so-soft push forward, propelling him just long enough that he could recover his senses and balance to land in a run.

Drawing on his inner stores again he increases speed, legs a blur as he builds just enough distance to double back to the rift, firing off lightning bolts in a frantic manner, some hitting his hulking foe to little effect except stinging, others striking a stalactite near the long side of the rift. "_Gotta get this right,_" as he snapped off lightning bolts in a way that looked panicked to hide his true target, a large stalactite that he was chipping away from the ceiling, located just behind the rock beast, once deemed weakened enough he doubled back to charge directly at his opponent, who reacted precisely as the fighter had hoped.

Having witnessed the little one's agility, the beast didn't bother firing quick, small attacks, instead sticking his arms out to begin charging another scatter blast of rock, meaning to preclude any hopes of dodging. Meanwhile, the speedster charged his own attack. A crackling ball of energy grew within the curve of his tail, and when close he leapt up and forward as high as his tired muscles could manage, on an arc that would carry him over the beasts attack. Unperturbed, the beast calmly adjusted higher by stepping and leaning back, but the fighter sprung the trap, flinging the ball of energy into the weakened rock, breaking and dropping the speeding spike onto the head of his enemy. Awareness came to the beast, then immediately fled to unconsciousness as the spike bludgeoned into his head, collapsing his weakened leg and allowing a second impact as his head hit the floor. The opponent was finally laid out cold, the attack he'd charged falling around him almost like a blanket of rock for the sleeping giant. The Fighter landed, still tense and focused in case his opponent came to, ears twitching, listening for the first sounds of movement, but not wanting to attack prematurely.

After a few moments, the shocked silence was broken by the roaring applause of the onlooking crowd and the announcer's voice saying the well-deserved words,

"PIKACHU WINS!"


End file.
